


But I'm A Creep

by FrostyReports (orphan_account)



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved
Genre: Almost death, Burying somebody alive, Hints of Trans and queer reader, No demons or serial killers this timw, Polyamory, breakdown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 17:30:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FrostyReports
Summary: (Title from Creep by Radiohead)You bury your feelings underneath. You're so fucking cold.





	But I'm A Creep

Tough, that's what you are. You are the persona that Shane and Ryan don't have. Ryan is too soft, a ball of sunshine, smiling unless afraid. He's a believer, freaking out over the smallest things. He calls them ghosts. He doesn't know any better, so you let him. It's not like he's seen real demons before. Shane is also soft, protective. A skeptic, with a will that might not look bendable, but you know that he will snap. He's also wrong, you know. And then there's you. Tough, leather jackets and buttons, queer and painted with those pink, white and blue ribbons. Bigots fall at your feet. You don't take any shit, but you also believe in demons and cryptids. You've seen them. West Virginia was a beautiful place, and Mothman left tears that you never had. Your flashlight turns on as you step into the gate, ignoring the way Ryan freaks out in his own little way.

-

Ryan told the story of children who had died in an old kindergarten, and now you were visiting. The Red Hot Chili Peppers logo on your shirt makes you more confident. You look up and flash an award-winning grin (you don't see the way his eyes go from scared to in love, miss the way shane perks up). You do your runs. Spirit box, every room.

Eventually, you go by yourself. The backyard. It's dark and might be storming, and your flashlight flickers before-

You fall into a grave, although you were probably pushed. Dirt falls in and white, glowing eyes look at you. You shut your mouth and try to breathe. It does not work. You cannot do anything but wait as your lungs close in and dirt falls. You wait for that moment where you close your eyes forever but it doesn't happen. Instead, there's something pulling you.

It's cold.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a dark one.


End file.
